1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide bearing having at least one bearing shell for accommodating a component to be supported. The bearing shell has a device for monitoring a bearing gap between the bearing shell and the component to be supported.
2. The Prior Art
German Patent Application No. DE 198 18 120 A1 describes a crankshaft slide bearing, in which a compensation device configured at least in some sections is provided between the bearing shell and the bearing block, to equalize the operationally caused widening of the bearing gap between bearing shell and crankshaft. The compensation device has a greater heat expansion coefficient than the bearing block.